Ash's True Love
by The Sword of Evil's Bane
Summary: Raichu secretly loves Ash but knows he doesn't have a chance with him since Misty has already claimed him for herself. This will all change when a mischievous little Mew overhears Raichu's desires and decides to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Raichu secretly loves Ash but knows he doesn't have a chance with him since Misty has already claimed him for herself. This will all change when a mischievous little Mew overhears Raichu's desires and decides to help him out.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I really owned Pokémon it wouldn't be a kid's show rather it would be a gay drama where most male Pokémon and humans were gay and had to fuck each other in order to bond.**_

_**Rating: M for male Poképhilia sexual relations.**_

_**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF TWO MALE I REPEAT TWO MALE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS HAVING SEXUAL INTERACTIONS. IF YOU READ PAST THIS FAIR WARNING YOU ARE DOING SO OF YOUR OWN FREEWILL AND I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ. IF YOU FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU THINK TWO MALES HAVING SEX IS WRONG I WILL BAND YOU. ALSO IF YOU REPORT THIS STORY ENOUGH TIMES TO HAVE IT TAKEN DOWN I'LL JUST REPOST IT.**_

_**Second A/N: I'm making Ash's Pikachu a Raichu in this story. This story also takes a few years after Ash becomes an adult and will feature male pregnancy. **_

(Raichu's POV)

Ash was busy off training his other Pokémon somewhere in the forest we were in, and had told me I had the day off from training. This rare chance was what I needed to get away for a little while. It was nice training with Ash and all, each time we trained I grew a bit stronger, but sometimes Ash's training schedule could be a bit... stressful. The many other times Ash gave me the day off I would normally wander the area we found ourselves in by myself, just relaxing and clearing my head in the peace of nature. Today though, the walk wasn't helping. The reason I was trying to clear my head was I was in love with my trainer and was trying to get over said love because my best friend was spoken for. I've been walking along the dirt road for so long I had lost track of time, as well as my sense of direction, but it didn't really matter as long as I could pick up Ash's unique scent I'd be able to find my way back to our campsite.

There wasn't any single event that had put me in my current mood; rather, it was the culmination of the untold years spent with Ash. I had first learned of my love for my master when that female Pokémon magic user accidentally turned Ash into a Pikachu all those years ago. At first I thought it was just a small crush and tried to ignore it but as the years went by I learned that wasn't the case, I was irrefutably irreversibly in love with my master and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. However, I knew my master would never love me as I loved him because he had long since admitted his feelings to the red haired bitch known as Misty, who had started living with us ever since he told her he actually loved her. The hours passed peacefully, while I walked through the forest the bitch, my secret love and I had gotten lost in while on our camping trip. Growing tired I sat down against one of the many trees of the forest, I sighed as I did so. I felt so lost, I knew it was impossible for me to have what I wanted that I spoke the words aloud, making it a wish, "I wish my master would forget his feelings for that bitch Misty. If he did, I could have him all to myself for sure, and I'd be so happy then." After I voiced my one true desire my eyes drifted shut, I was intending only on a short nap though. As I drifted off I didn't notice a mischievous little Mew fly off in the general direction of my master's camp with the intent to grant my wish.

When I woke up I noticed that the day was noticeably older, if the sun's position and the cooler environment was anything to judge by. Getting up I ran back the way I came. I didn't stop running even when my surroundings were familiar again. Thanks to my small size I was able to dart under so many obstacles that a larger creature would have to go around. As I ran many of the Pokémon of the forest called out to me, wanting to know if I needed help. I ignored them all. Finally bursting out of the thicker parts of the forest I found myself in the small field my group decided to camp in for the night; first thing I noticed was Ash and his human mate having a fight. "If you want to be with that little rat instead of me fine but don't stand there and lie about the fact you never had feelings for me." The bitch yelled in my secret love's face.

"Don't call Raichu a rat." Ash yelled. "And I'm telling you the truth bitch; I only acted like I loved you so I could hide my true homosexual feelings for my Raichu." At those words I grew highly confused. _'How could Ash suddenly grow feelings for me?'_ I thought as I wrapped my whip like tail around my midsection, a habit I had fallen into when I was nervous or confused ever since I had finally agreed to evolve for Ash three years ago. _'Wait could the wish I made really been granted?'_ Still confused I ran over to my master. Looking down Ash said, "Ah, Raichu you came back. Did you have a relaxing walk?" With that said Ash bent down and kissed me full on the mouth. It was then that I knew that someone or something had heard what I said and granted my wish.

"I'm out of here. Good luck with the police you sick pervert." Misty said before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Ash and I were so wrapped up in our first real kiss that we barely noticed the bitch leave. "How about we take this into my tent, hmm?" Ash asked. I nodded without question; too excited to say anything. Taking me by the paw Ash led me into the tent that he and Misty were sharing for the duration of the camping trip. I guess it was our tent now seeing as we were about to take that step that would make us mates in the eyes of a Pokémon. "Raichu, I'm really sorry about putting you through all that drama with that stuck up bitch." Knowing he couldn't understand me yet I rubbed my right electric sac against his own right cheek affectionately in an attempt to tell him he was forgiven. "How about helping me out of these clothes?" Ash suggested seductively. His words had the desired effect on me. As I pulled at his clothes my erection quickly hardened into its full seven and a half inches, which was big for a Pokémon of my size, and started to leak.

"Get on your back." I said lustfully, forgetting that all Ash would hear was "Rai Raichu chu Raichu."

"Sorry I don't speak Pokémon." Ash chortled. Rolling my eyes at his response I then grabbed his body and gently forced him to lie down. Climbing onto his chest I stuck my dick into his face. Figuring out what I wanted Ash quickly took my sac into his mouth, sucking on the wonderful, smooth orbs within the sac while he fondled my leaking phallus. Being a virgin it wasn't long before my climax built to a head, just when I was about ejaculate Ash released my testicles. Once my near orgasm died away he took my dick into his mouth and started sucking me off. Ash did everything he could to pleasure me from playing with my scrotal sac to licking the length of my dick, up and down, on one side then the other. He then moved to my swollen, tip, tasting the sweet pre that was slowly oozing from the slit.

After five near orgasms Ash must have decided that he tortured me long enough because he finally engulfed my entire dick with his mouth, swallowing the whole thing at once until the tip was poking the back of his throat. Ash then began sucking in earnest; his hand gently squeezed my furry sac while the other probed my prostate. Finally with a gasp and a long, low moan, I began ejaculating, spurting strand after strand of thick, hot semen against the back of my lover's throat. Ash instinctively swallowed to avoid gagging. We both moaned as he swallowed every last drop of my sperm, without spilling a drop. Forgetting what happens when a human ate Pokémon semen I said when my orgasm died a few minutes later, "Damn if I didn't know any better I'd say you more than enjoyed that."

"Since when could you speak English Raichu?" Ash asked shocked that he understood what I said.

"I'm not." I said, finally remembering the side effects of Pokémon semen. "Humans gain the ability of understanding Pokémon speech if they eat the sperm of one."

"That's just weird." Ash said before moving his head towards my crotch to eat the last few dregs of my orgasm. Moaning out in pleasure I latched onto the hair sticking out of his signature hat as a second orgasm suddenly hit me. Surprised Ash naturally choked on the first few spurts before drinking down the sperm coming out of me. "Horny bastard," He said after my second orgasm died. I told him to bite me as my response, which to my utter surprise he did. As his teeth sank into the fur covered flesh where my neck met my shoulder I moaned out in pure erotic bliss as a third and pretty much dry orgasm hit me. "Now I learn that you're a masochist." Ash said. I rolled my eyes in response to what he said not wanting him to take a verbal response literally again. Seeing as Ash hadn't had his orgasm yet, whereas I had three I turned around and bent over, swinging my ass in the air for him, silently begging him to claim what was now his to claim whenever he wanted.

Wrapping his arms around my midsection he lifted me up into his lap, right over his pulsating cock. As my ass engulfed his cock I moaned out in pain mixed pleasure but mostly pleasure. Once I had his entire ten inch cock inside me he started to lift me up then letting his grip go slack when he was about to pull out fully, allowing gravity to force his dick back inside me. After a few minutes I took over and rode his phallus causing us to moan out. Thinking it would add to our pleasure I let off small sparks of electricity, directing them towards the lower half our bodies. The sparks did more than pleasure us they actually pushed us over the edge prematurely. We both moaned as he filled me up with his human seed. Being larger than me Ash naturally had more sperm to offer and it soon flooded my ass and leaked onto the air mattress we were lying on. When his orgasm finally died I lied down on top of him after pulling him out of me. "I love you Ash and always have." I said while snuggling into his furless skin. Ash only responded by kissing the crown of my head and tightening his embrace to the point where it would be difficult for me to get out of his grip on my own without Thunderbolting him, which I'd never do unless he ordered me too, rolling us onto our sides Ash and I fell asleep, neither of us knowing that the spark of life was being created within my body.

**_Final A/N: I will not update this story unless I get at least five to ten reviews asking for the story's continuation._**


	2. New Name for future child

_**A/N: My brother had trouble naming the newborn Pichu and so am I so I'm leaving it up to you guys to choose from our list of possible names. Vote for the name you want on my profile.  
**_


End file.
